A Day with a Fairy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A fairy day out! What will it be like?


**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Adora was as shocked as she could be! She was saved by Peter Pan from Captain Hook and was brought to Neverland temporarily. Because Peter was uncertain about girls, he decided to leave her in the hands of Tinker Bell, who was NOT happy about a girl being on the island. We already know how she had to warm up to Wendy so it was not going to be easy! She had a new dress that she was anxious to show Peter and now a new girl showed up! The dress was a little above her knees and shiny!

"I-I don't think she likes me," Adora said as the angry fairy stared at her.

"Oh Tink's not so bad. She will show you around. By the way, nice dress Tink!" Peter smiled, gently nudging her towards the fairy. After Peter flew away, Adora saw Tinker Bell give her an angry look and roll her eyes. Adora cowered a bit and then saw Tinker Bell blow some fairy dust on her! She screamed and tried to run, but before she knew it, she was shrinking to the size of Tinker Bell herself. After a few minutes, she looked around and saw that Tinker Bell was standing next to her, still looking upset.

"No! Don't hurt me! I didn't mean to cause trouble!" Adora screeched as she ran and tried to run, but Tinker Bell flew down and picked her up under her arms and flew her to safety in a tree. Once inside the tree, Adora saw that all of the items in there looked like the inside of a sewing kit. Little did she know it was the same sewing kit that Wendy had in her house. She gave it to Tinker Bell for a present to help sew up any clothes the lost boys may have had.

While she was exploring, Tinker Bell could clearly see that the young girl was frightened beyond belief. Her face softened a bit, but when she walked over to the young girl, Adora squeaked and tried to find a way out of the tree. Tinker Bell motioned for her to calm down, but the girl was still afraid. She managed to hide under some soft leaves and Tinker Bell chuckled at her attempts to hide. Tinker Bell gently knelt down and stuck her head under the leaves and got a glimpse of the girl's foot. She gently let her nails run down her sole, making the girl squeal and jump back out of the other side.

In desperation, Adora saw the key hole that seemed to be a "back door" to the tree! She managed to slip out and Tinker Bell looked just in time to see her escaping. Not willing to let her escape and be terrified of fairies, Tinker Bell tried to get out the key hole too, but she once again got stuck! She squirmed, but she definitely needed help. Adora heard the squirming and looked to see Tinker Bell was trapped. Tinker Bell gave her hand motions and a pleading look, begging her not to run away. She didn't want Adora to feel afraid of them! Adora immediately ran around the other way and grabbed a hold of Tinker Bell's foot. She then felt Tinker Bell giggle because her currently bare feet were ticklish. Adora giggled and began to tickle them. The fairy began squirming more and wiggling her feet and toes playfully, trying to escape the mischievous one attacking her feet.

"Hey! You're tickling me!" Tinker Bell cried out. Adora was shocked! This was the first time she heard the fairy speak! She began backing up but Tinker Bell squirmed and tried to pull herself free. "Don't run away; come back!"

"I-I…"

"Where are you Adora?" Tinker Bell asked, now having a feeling the girl was trying to ease away.

"I-I…"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tinker Bell grunted, trying to get free. "C'mere Adora…I don't bite I promise."

"Well…"

"Help me get free so we can talk honey. I can't see you in this position," And with those words Adora giggled feeling Tinker Bell wiggle her toes playfully in Adora's stomach to prove a point.

"Ok, but if my tactic doesn't work…"

"It will work now c'mon honey…" Tinker Bell responded, eagerly trying to pull her upper body out of the key hole. Suddenly, she felt Adora tickle her thighs and legs! That made her squeal with laughter and soon the fairy came tumbling out of the hole. The girls rolled together in a heap and landed in the corner. Tinker Bell turned and lifted the blanket off of Adora.

"Adora? Are you alright?" She asked softly. Adora gently shook her head to regain her senses and saw the fairy gently looking at her. She almost jumped to her feet, but with some fairy dust Adora was back on the floor. "Now easy Adora. I know I can be a little jealous sometimes, but I would never harm you."

"Well, I…"

"And I think some payback is due." Tinker Bell giggled, now using her nails to gently tickle Adora under her arms and on her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-Please!"

"Are you better now?" She giggled.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHS!"

"No more running from me?"

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHS!"

When Adora started coughing, Tinker Bell let her up and held her gently on her lap.

"Now come. Let's go get some lunch and I will teach you how to fly." Tinker Bell smiled, now helping he younger girl to stand up.

"Ok! Let's go!" Adora smiled, now hugging her new friend. And with those words, they ran off to have some fun in the Neverland forest.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it! It was just an idea I had!**


End file.
